The Last Mission
by Dr Namgge
Summary: Bark recounts his last mission with Bean. Oneshot


It was quiet. Perhaps a little too quiet for some, but this was how Bark normally liked it. It wasn't often it was silent like this, hadn't been for a long while. He sighed slightly, normally this sort of quiet would be interrupted in the same way it always was. Bean would open his beak, and say something, ruining the mood. He usually did at this sort of moment. Bark sighed, there may have been times when he found Bean to be more of a hindrance than help, but Bark liked Bean. Bark was still kicking himself for what happened, if he hadn't been so foolish, and had listened to what Bean had said; then maybe, just maybe it could've been avoided.

Bark began to replay the incident in his mind, Bean had warned him not to go into the lab, but Bark stubbornly refused, believing it was the only way forwards. Bean had pleaded with Bark not to go in there, did Bean know what was in there, Bark thought, trying to ease his pain. They had gone into the lab, it had been quiet. The lab had once belonged to Dr Robotnik, Bark should've known this was a bad thing; he had been inside a lab once before, when he had been made into a Caterkiller. Bark shrugged off this memory, choosing instead to relive the incident that had happened to Bean. They had wandered around the lab, looking for a way out, when Bean unintentionally set off one of the alarms. Bark kicked himself, he knew what Bean was like; he should've paid more attention to him to prevent that from happening.

Bark returned to his memory. Bean had alerted some patrol robots, and the pair began to fight them off. Bark began to swipe his way out with his powerful paws while Bean began to peck at them with his beak. Unfortunately they were outnumbered, and eventually Bark had become surrounded. Bean was quick to act, jumping over several of the robots, and unleashing a flurry of bombs at them, blowing them to smithereens. Bark could still hear Beans maniacal screams as he set off bomb after bomb. It was one of the few things that gave Bean total joy, watching something explode. Bark often had wondered about Bean, but never feared for his own safety around Bean. Bark sighed again, still recalling what had happened.

The robots had all gone after Bean. Bean had yelled out to Bark about a plan, and everything being okay. Bark began to tear up at the memory; these were Beans last words to him. Bark could still see it so clearly. Bean had told Bark to get out, and Bark had argued against it. Bean insisted, and said as Bark left "Just trust me on this, I'll survive, but get clear". Bark had no idea what was going on in Beans mind, and he took Beans advice. Bark ran clear, chased by a couple of the bots. The next thing there was a loud explosion, and pieces of robots showered down all around. Bark took out the last of the robots with a couple of strong punches, and ran back into the room.

Bark remembered the scene of the room as he re-entered vividly. There were robot parts everywhere, and the whole place was covered in scorch marks. Bark looked to where Bean had been; all that as left was a few green feathers, and a slightly singed bandana. Bark had put two and two together; Bean had given his life to save Bark. Bean picked up the feathers and bandana, and kept hold of them. He just stood there for a moment, alarms still ringing, before realising he needed to get out. Bark remembered thinking to himself he had to get out now, he didn't want Beans sacrifice to be in vain.

That had been twenty minutes ago. Bark was clear now. He stood there, the wind ruffling his fur, washing the tears away before he could fell them roll down his cheeks. He clutched at the feathers and bandana in his left hand; they were all that was left of his best friend now. Bark looked up, knowing that Bean was looking down on him. Far in the distance he could hear alarms still going off. There would be more machines after him if he stopped now, but he found himself thinking what the point was. Bark just wished he could see Bean just once, he'd apologise for not listening to him. Bark pulled himself out of his slump, he needed to be clear to fulfil this mission, and moping about here wouldn't help. This mission was more than a simple in and out mission now, this was Beans mission, and it was up to Bark to honour Bean in the way he deserved to be.

Bean ran as fast as he could, he had the disk now, but that did not matter, he just needed to find a safe point to hide from the robots, it didn't matter where, just far enough for him to grieve properly. Bark began to ran, wanting to run like Sonic, just to get rid of the robots sooner, and be able to mourn as he wanted. Bark delved into the woods outside the lab, and dashed into an underground passage. For now at least he was safe. Bean looked at the red bandana and feathers, he was going to bury the feathers he'd decided, it was how Bean would've wanted it. Bark intended to keep the bandana, a permanent reminder of what his own stubbornness had cost him. Bark opened up pocket space to place them inside for safe keeping, a tear rolling down his eye as he did.

"Air!" yelled a familiar voice. A large green duck with red shoes, and slightly singed feathers climbed out of the pocket space portal.

"Bean!" Bark yelled surprised by his friends' appearance. "Is it really you?" Bark couldn't resist just hugging Bean. He felt his feathers against his fur, Bean was real. "Where on Mobius have you come from?"

"I was in pocket space, duh." Bean said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You should look in there more often, lots of stuff in there."

"I thought you were dead. There was an explosion, and I never saw you leave the lab." Bark questioned unsure if he was still sane or not.

"Well I slipped into pocket space" Bean quacked, almost annoyed to repeat himself.

"You could've said you were gonna do that, y'know"

"And alert the robots into my plan. I dunno. Besides, you seem happier to see me like this; boy your gonna be terrible when I do kick the bucket" Bean said, unaware that this was probably not the best thing to say so close to a near death scare.

"Bean," Bark said, slightly tense, "don't do that to me."

"What, it saved your life" Bean responded, full of ego. "Asides, you couldn't have done any better." Bean taunted. "Now where's my lucky bandana?"

Bark handed Bean his bandana back, as well as the feathers he'd lost saying "you might want these too." If Bean was going to mock Bark, then Bark would return the favour.

"You got any glue?" Bean said in response, "I mean I don't wanna wait 'til they grow back"

"Bean, you're an idiot." Bark said monotone from the number of times he'd said it. Bark decided not to slap Bean for it though; he was relieved that his friend was still alive. Bark just smiled as Bean acted as he always did; glad that today wasn't the last day he'd spend with Bean.


End file.
